


But What If She Did It?

by TheCursor



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursor/pseuds/TheCursor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if she had done it? What if she had made the deal with the devil and tried to redeem the most irredeemable man in the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But What If She Did It?

"So you can make anybody do...anything?" Jimmy Kimmel asked

Kilgrave responds by making the cameramen dance a jig and Jessica Jones once again wishes she'd killed him all those years ago. She can see it in his face when he uses his power, she can see the evil just seeping out. He loves making people bend to his will. It's horrible, he's horrible. 

Kimmel decides to get "real" for a moment and asks New York's most famous "super hero" what it's like having so much power and Jessica watches as Kilgrave fakes sincerity just like they'd practiced. He puts on a contemplative frown and fakes a deep sigh. "It's a big responsibility." Kilgrave says.

The crowd eats it up and Jessica dies a little inside. 

****

Fun fact about Super soldiers, they are immune to mind control. 

Everybody else on the Avengers except Vision and the Captain fall for his act, they let him on the team without much resistance, after all he's good PR, but Captain America doesn't believe Kilgrave for one second. He can see the purple clad son of a bitch coming from a mile away. When he's alone with Jessica after that first meeting, he takes her aside and asks "And you're his conscience?" 

She nods.

And the look on his face is utterly crushing. "You're a hundred times stronger than me, Miss Jones." 

Another part of her dies inside. 

**** 

Since he joined the team, the Avengers marketing machine goes into overdrive. They give him a code name, "Purple Man", and slap his face on everything. There's now a "Purple Man" lunch box, action figure, and t-shirts. You name it. 

America and perhaps the entire world is in love with a rapist. Her rapist. 

Jessica Jones dies a little more. 

****

"Do as I say." Jessica says as she points towards the basement of their lavish, multi million dollar home and Kilgrave gets off the couch and rushes to do her bidding. He has to, you see, because Kilgrave is addicted to being famous. Because he wants nothing better than to be famous and beloved by millions. He loves the autographs, loves the infomercials, loves the magazine shoots. He loves having people genuinely worship him without using his power.

And that is how Jessica Jones controls him. Because if anything were to happen to her, Captain America would kick him off the Avengers and then it would all go away. The fame would fade and poor little Kevin would have to go back to brainwashing people to feel loved. 

"Yes Mistress." He mutters as he locks the basement door and that makes Jessica smile. 

She is entirely dead inside now, his evil has corrupted her fully and now she is in control. 

The king is dead, long live the queen.


End file.
